


Lost

by posiewosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Equality, F/F, Gay, Hizzie - Freeform, Lesbian, Pansexual, Pride, Transgender, Werewolves, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: I couldn't help but feel like something was missing.(a world where Josie never came between Hope and Lizzie and they were together when Hope jumped into malivore, so she's having flashes of memories of a woman she's never seen)





	Lost

“Do you feel like we’re missing something?” I asked Josie as I stopped on the way out of our bedroom door. 

“No, it’s just breakfast.” Shrugged my brunette twin sister before insisting we go ahead. 

“I just feel like something’s missing.” I admitted, blinking the haze out of my mind as we walked down the hall of our school to the cafeteria. 

This was the beginning of everything. When I first realized something was off. 

For some reason, I remembered doing something different in the morning, but I can’t remember what it was. I mean, my alarm was set for 6 in the morning, but I was completely ready by 7:30. Classes started at 9. Why would I be ready an hour and a half before class everyday? 

“Hey, Liz.” Grinned MG as he sat down across from Josie and I, Kaleb and MG’s wolf hybrid friend, Lucy sitting on either side of him, across from us. 

“Hey MG.” I blinked before taking a bite of my banana in confusion. “Does something feel… off to you guys?” I asked in confusion, and MG looked between Lucy and Kaleb for a moment before shrugging. 

“Not for me, no.”

“I woke up and my roommate was gone.” Lucy said suddenly, green eyes flashing toward me in confusion. “The only weird thing is that I don't even remember who my roommate was.” She recalled. 

“Me neither.” Kaleb hummed, and I looked around to the three, perplexed. 

“Something just feels wrong.” I admitted. 

“Do you think it's another monster?” Lucy inquired. 

“Why would it only be effecting y'all?” MG countered.

“Remember last month when the slugs infected us and Penelope and Josie were some of the first ones infected?” Kaleb suggested, “Maybe y'all are just the host subjects.” 

“Ew!” I shuddered, “Don't say that!” 

“Maybe it'll wear off later.” Josie suggested with a shrug, biting into her waffle. 

“I sure hope so.”

… 

All day, I couldn't help but feel strange. Something was missing, and the hole only grew bigger with everything I did. Everytime I looked to the empty desk beside me, everytime I bent down to tie my shoe. Even when I bought a muffin and only ate half of it.

I remember vividly being able to throw away an empty wrapper. 

It got to the point that I couldn't stand it. My head was spinning, my chest heaving on my way out to the field for defense training. 

I almost collapsed when I was caught by MG, who ran over to catch me from across the field. 

“You okay, Liz?” He asked, and I exhaled, uselessly blinking away my delirium as MG looked at me in concern, holding me up by the sides. “Let's take you to Miss Tig.” He smiled softly before hoisting me into his arms and running with me to the office of the school therapist. 

...

“Well, I'm no doctor, but I don't see anything wrong with you, physically. Can you tell me what brought this on?” Asked the English woman of me as she crossed her leg over her knee in concern.

“I-I just feel like something's wrong.” I admitted, my voice shaking against the impact of my heart pounding against my lungs. 

“With what, Elizabeth?” She inquired. 

“Everything!” I gasped, holding my head in my hands and striking my palm against my temple in frustration. “Something's missing, something's wrong! Nothing I do feels right, Emma, I feel like I'm going to explode.” I sobbed, tears falling from my face, staining my pants. 

“Lizzie, hey,” she bent down to kneel in front of me from the floor, looking into my eyes to calm me down, “Lizzie, you need to breathe okay?” She asked calmly, nodding to me in assurance, allowing me to nod back. 

“Something feels wrong.” I whimpered, holding my hand against my chest to feel my heart rate calm itself.

“Maybe we should talk to your father, yeah?” She suggested, and I nodded.

We walked to my father’s office, Miss Tig making me wait for her to speak with him in private. 

I didn't understand what was happening to me. I haven't had these episodes since I was thirteen. I don't remember how I was suddenly able to stop them, but I don't remember coming close to them these last three years. 

“How ya feeling, sweetie?” Asked my dad once he finally walked out of his office. 

“I-I…” I sputtered, “I feel like I'm going crazy, dad.” I exhaled, and his eyebrows scrunched together in concern. “Please, fix me.” I whimpered. 

…. 

It's been two weeks since that day, and nothing has gotten better. I had an episode in the middle of the cafeteria the other day, and now everyone is looking at me like I'm fragile. 

I'm not fragile, I just know something is missing.

It doesn't help either that every time I close my eyes, I see a face. A face of a girl that I've seen a million times before, but couldn't pinpoint where I've seen it. 

I've been hearing a voice in my head that calms me, but I can't remember where I've heard it.

“You're sure you don't want to come to the party tonight?” Josie asked in concern as she pulled a jacket over her shoulders. 

“I don't feel like seeing pitying eyes everywhere I look.” I rolled my eyes as I walked up behind her to grab a sweater from my closet. I found a red a yellow sweatshirt, the one I remember wearing a lot, and pulled it over my head before looking at myself in the mirror. 

“I thought you were a Slytherin.” Josie said, perplexed as she looked down at my Gryffindor Harry Potter sweater. 

“I am.” I shrugged, “I don't know why I have this though.” I scratched the back of my head, and she sighed before looking up at me. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to stay back then?” She asked, and I sighed. 

“You have fun.” I smiled sadly, “I just wanna stay by myself for a bit.” I excused, and she hugged me before pulling the hood over my head. 

“Call me if you need anything.” She smiled. 

“Thank you, Jojo.” I grinned, and she shrugged before leaving the room, leaving me to curl up in my bed. I inhaled, and was hit with a sudden feeling of pain when I smelled something so eerily familiar that it hurt my chest. I brought my knees to my chest and felt myself sob as I inhaled.

Why couldn't I remember? 

This smell felt like home, it felt like the most beautiful thing, but I couldn’t feel what should be here. 

Did I lose somebody? Did someone do something to the person I care about?

I had to think about who I cared about. 

I care about my mom, my dad, Josie, MG, and… the girl behind my eyelids? 

(Dream) 

I opened my eyes and looked around, blinking a few times to ensure they were actually open, only for me to realize I was in a pitch black space, unable to blink this darkness away from my gaze. 

“Hello?” I asked in a moderate tone, but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn’t even hear my own voice in my throat, echoing back to me. “Who’s there?” I asked, moving around the area on what must’ve been carpet with my arms out in front of me to see where I was going. 

Suddenly, I hit a wall and felt around it for a light switch until a reach to the far left would work, leaving me in what must be my bedroom. Where I sleep, only less mature. I was about to open the door, as my previous mindset showed, when it flung open on its own, revealing to me a pair of bright blue, diamond eyes looking up at me in excitement. 

It was the same feeling in my stomach I got when I tied my shoe or smelled her sweater. 

“Are you ready for breakfast?” She smirked, her voice low, quiet, and filled with love and happiness. 

“Of course.” I grinned, an accord not of my own as I took her hands in mine and leaned down to kiss her lips. My heart fluttered in my chest at the feeling of her lips against mine. She traced her tongue along my bottom lip and I hummed before pulling away. “We have to go.” I grinned, and she sighed. 

“Can’t we just stay in and watch cheesy romance movies instead?” She pouted, and I rose a brow at the beautiful girl in my arms. 

“I’m already failing because of you.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Not in gym.” She smirked. 

“Yeah, well I’ve been getting plenty of exercise with you, haven’t I?” I giggled, pulling her out of the door by her hand. 

“Come on,” She complained. 

“Breakfast, Hope, breakfast!” 

(end of dream)

“Hope!” I screamed as I ripped myself out of a dream I didn’t realize I had fallen into, my heart was pounding in my chest and my forehead was laced with sweat. 

“You okay?” I heard behind me and snapped my head over my shoulder to see a pair of familiar eyes looking at me. 

“Pedro?” I asked, my voice laced with sleep as I looked at the small, curly haired boy who stood in the open doorway. “What are you doing here?” 

“I heard you screaming when I was walking by and wanted to see if you were okay.” He said with a shrug, closing the door behind him as I sat up, sitting on the foot of the bed to face me. “Wanna talk about it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side in concern, and I couldn’t help but smile at his sweet face. 

“I’m just a little confused is all.” I assured, and he wrinkled his nose. 

“Is that why you didn’t go to the party?” He inquired, and I nodded. 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed right now anyway?” I asked, realizing that it’s eleven at night. 

“I was just waiting for everyone else to go to sleep.” He admitted. 

“Are the other kids making fun of you again?” I asked, feeling my chest swell with anger for him as he nodded. 

“I’m the only wolf my age.” He explained, “They tease me for…” He trailed off, looking down at his little hands that rested in his lap. 

“What happened with your mom?” I finished, and he nodded before tugging on the button of his pajamas. “You can always sleep in here.” I assured, “I’ll text my dad and tell him you’re in here.” 

“Can I sleep in the bean bag?” He asked, pointing to the big blue bag in the corner of the room by Josie’s bed, and I grinned before grabbing a red knitted blanket from under my pillow and handing it to him. He smiled at me with sleepy eyes before standing up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, walking to the corner and curling up into a ball atop the bean bag. 

I smiled when I heard him start snoring within a few minutes, only for my smile to fade when someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and was forced to look up when I was met with a chin. 

“Hey, Lizzie, I’m sorry to bother you, but Dr. Saltzman said Pedro would be in here?” Lucy asked with a kind smile on her dry lips. 

“Yeah,” I chuckled, “he fell asleep on my beanbag, but it’s okay, you don’t need to take him back. I’ll make sure he’s dressed and at breakfast in the morning.” I promised, and she chuckled. 

“You don’t have to do that.” She waved off, “I know you’ve been going through a lot lately, and you don’t need more stress.” She assured. 

“It’s okay,” I assured, “He’s not stressful. He’s actually a good listener. He’s an outcast, kinda like how I feel right now, so it’s nice.” I assured, and she scoffed. 

“I know what that feels like.” 

“What do you mean?” I laughed, “You’re the alpha.” 

“Yeah,” she sighed, tucking her hands in her pockets, “and yet, somehow, my only friends are a vampire and a witch who barely talks to me.” she reminded. 

“Why is that?” I inquired, leaning against the doorframe to look up at the hulking hybrid. 

“I’m biracial, and not even the kind where I’m half white.” she scoffed, “I’m a muslim, and a hybrid, I don’t fit in anywhere. No matter how progressive a generation is, it’s not just going to accept me, the biggest minority in school.” It was quiet for a moment, because I didn’t know what to say to that, until she broke it with the crack of a grin. “I’m weird,” she moved her brows, “I’m a weirdo.” 

I snorted. 

“I get it, Jughead.” I giggled, and was suddenly compelled to let her in. “Do you wanna… come in and talk?” I asked, and she exhaled dramatically. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She laughed as I opened the door for her to come in. “I never would’ve been able to come in without you inviting me.” She jested, and I rolled my eyes. 

“I wish it was like that with MG and Kaleb.” 

“You say my name?” I heard of Kaleb from my door, closing it as he walked in. I rolled my eye at him. 

“See what I mean?” He exhaled before lying on Josie’s bed on his side facing us, briefly looking over at Pedro’s sleeping form before looking up at Lucy and I. “Babysittin or somethin?” He asked, and I shrugged. 

“He’s a good listener. In return, I let him sleep on the bean bag.” 

“Well, I came to see if you were alright after everything goin down the last couple weeks.” He said seriously before his eyes shifted to Lucy, who was sitting at the foot of my bed, his lips quirking up into a smirk, “And if you wanna make things go down between us.” He rose a brow at Lucy, making evergreen eyes roll behind tan lids. 

“I'm not your type, man.” She assured, and he rose his brows. 

“What makes you think that?” Kaleb scoffed.

“I'm not like most girls.” She said dramatically, and he rose looked at me in confusion.

“She's talking about being trans.” I elaborated, and he looked to Lucy with a shrug.

“That don't change nothin for me, girl!” He scoffed, only for Lucy to roll her eyes again.

“Anyway,” Lucy changed the subject, “is everything okay?” She inquired, resting her hand over mine with concern. “Have you figured out what's been going on with you?” 

“I…” I sighed, “I don't know if you'll believe me.” 

“Try me.” She grinned. 

“Well… I think she was my girlfriend.” I admitted, and Kaleb rose a brow. 

“Who?” 

“H-Hope.” my heart quivered in my chest at the mention of her name. “I keep getting these dreams, but they feel more like... memory flashes of her…” I exhaled. 

“What do you see?” Lucy asked, and I shook my head, not completely sure.

“I see blue eyes, and a beautiful smile.” I couldn't help my own smile there. “Her voice sounded so soft, and I remember feeling so happy when she kissed me.” 

I felt my chest ache and pulled my knees against it, hugging them to comfort myself. Lucy scooted to Sit beside me against the bed frame, wrapping her long, strong arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm through this sweater that could only belong to Hope. 

Of course I'd fallen in love with a Gryffindor. 

“She sounds great.” Lucy grinned, and I exhaled. 

“If only I could remember.” 

“Wouldn't we remember her too though? If she went to this school, and was Lucy's roommate and all.” Kaleb theorized, and Lucy's jaw dropped. 

“Oh my God, that makes so much sense!” She laughed, baffled. 

“What if she's in trouble, guys?” I asked, suddenly aware of how heavy this situation could be. “What if that's why I can't remember? Or what if that's why I haven't completely forgotten?” 

Suddenly, the door to our room opened, revealing Josie, whose eyes flickered to the four of us awkwardly. She silently walked to the closet to grab something, allowing us to resume to our conversation.

“Maybe we should talk to doctor Saltzman?” Kaleb inquired, “Maybe he would know about what happened to Hope.” 

“Hope?” Josie piped in, looking at us over her shoulder in interest. 

“Yeah… I just found out her name.” I trailed, and Josie sighed before walking behind Kaleb to reach between her mattress and box spring for a journal. 

“Penelope gave me this journal before she left.” Josie divulged, sitting at the foot of my bed, flipping through the pages for a moment. “Remember those pens she gave everyone last Christmas?” she inquired, and I looked at her expectantly. “They were charmed.” she divulged, “this notebook has every page of every student who wrote with those pens, and while I was flipping through them, I noticed something.” she cleared her throat and looked down at one of the pages to read an excerpt.

“‘I recently noticed something,’” Josie read, “‘Lizzie's nose scrunches up when she's dreaming. She looks so serene when she sleeps, so calm. Like every thought that usually invades her mind fades when she's in my arms. Much like my worries when I hear her laugh, or see her smile.’” she looked up from the page and turned it briefly before reading something else. 

“‘Today was her birthday. I always hate her birthday, because she takes the day off from school to have breakfast with Josie and Doctor Saltzman. I can't wait until I can steal her all day on her birthday. Take her to Paris so I can kiss the most beautiful thing in front of the Eiffel Tower, second most beautiful thing to exist. For now, I'll have to settle for having her every other day.’” She cleared her throat again before flicking through the pages again. 

“‘She told me she loved me today. She didn't even realize that it's all I ever thought of saying for as long as I've known her.’” 

I didn't even realize I was crying until Josie reached across to wipe a tear from my cheek. 

“Now for the other thing…” She sighed shakily, “‘I told Doctor Saltzman about what happened to us with Malivore today and I'm afraid of what it might mean. Why am I the only one who remembers what happened? What does it mean for the school? What does it mean for Lizzie?’” 

“What the hell is Malivore?” I asked in confusion, and Josie shrugged. 

“I asked dad, and he doesn't know. He didn't even know what I was talking about.” She admitted.

“Yeah,” I scoffed with the roll of my eyes, “well, dad has kept things from us before.” 

“Yeah, but this really felt like he didn't know.” she admitted. “I looked all over the library and didn't find anything on Malivore. There weren't any pages on it, it just…” She shook her head with a confused shrug, “it's like it doesn't even exist.”

“Well, there's always google.” kaleb suggested, and I watched Lucy glare at him. “What?” He asked, unsure of why he was being patronized. He reached into his back pocket for his phone to search up the word. 

“Can I see that?” I inquired of my sister, who nodded, handing it to me. 

“Knock yourself out. I'm gonna go back down.” She smiled from me to Lucy, who waved with a big, goofy grin on her face. 

“I got nothin.” kaleb sighed, clicking his phone off and putting it away again. 

I continued looking through the section titled in Penelope’s annoyingly perfect handwriting, ‘Hope.’ 

I briefly wondered if Penelope remembered, quickly dismissing that notion when I realized that if someone who was in love with her didn't remember, Penelope definitely would not. 

“What are we gonna do?” Lucy asked from beside me, making my eyes snap up to her. 

“You’re help me?” I asked, and she shrugged. 

“Yeah, I mean, you can’t go alone. Even if I can’t punch walls down for you, you’ll at least need someone to siphon magic from if you get into a bind.” She assured, and I rose a brow.

“What the hell do you think we’re gonna do?” I scoffed, and she shrugged. 

“I mean, the only option is to find Malivore, right?” She asked, her tone suggesting the obviety of her words. 

“We don’t even know where to start!” I hissed, and Kaleb shrugged. 

“Read some more of the journal.” He suggested, getting up from Josie’s bed, “I gotta go to bed.” He yawned, saying his goodbyes before closing the door behind him. 

“Just think about it, alright?” She asked before getting up and following Kaleb. 

… 

I thought about it. 

I listened to Kaleb and kept reading the journal, coming across the name of Hope’s aunts, Freya and Keelin, who live in New Orleans. Surely they, of all people, would have to remember Hope. 

I decided about three hours into my reading and planning that I’d be leaving, so I packed up a backpack of things that smelled like her. 

An indescribable smell I couldn’t pinpoint. 

I stole Josie’s journal and left her a note, assuring her I’d bring it back, and asking her not to look for me. Once my bag was packed, I leaned down to kiss Pedro’s sleeping forehead before sneaking out of my room, down the dark hall to my dad’s office, where the keys to a Salvatore bus would be located. 

I almost had the door open, when I was startled by the flickering of a light in the hallway outside of his office. I jumped before turning to see Lucy standing at the end of it by the switch, one hand on her hip, the other on the switch. She reached into her pocket and held up a keychain with a key on it. 

“Let’s go.” She smirked, and I rose a brow. 

“How’d you know I’d be out here?” I asked with a hiss, following her to the front entrance. 

“Intuition.” She whispered as we quietly exited to the driveway where a Jeep awaited, Kaleb sitting on the hood expectantly, his own bag on his shoulder. Before I could ask him a similar question, he pointed to his ear. 

“Vampire hearing.” He winked, jumping off the vehicle to get inside. Lucy walked around to the front of the Jeep, popping the trunk so we could put our bags inside. 

“Get in, losers,” smirked Lucy from the driver’s seat, “we’re going to New Orleans.”


End file.
